Human
by Moon's Night
Summary: Je me demande souvent pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas retournée à la Terre et pourquoi je suis toujours là, existant dans ce monde qui ne veut pas de moi. Je me pose bien souvent la question, les yeux rivés sur cette ville qui m'a vu naître et m'a rejeté. Mais il faut croire que j'ai perdu tout envie de trouver une réponse.


_'Lut ! Voici un one-shot sans prétention, écrit à la base pour un concours mais c'est un autre de mes OS qui s'est vu publié pour le coup (il s'agit de **Broken** , qui est trouvable sur mon compte =) )_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

 _Bonne lecture mes loutres !_

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Des êtres égoïstes et meurtris._

Cinq litres de sang. Deux cent six os. Des muscles. Une âme. Et des sentiments. C'est de quoi serait composé un corps humain. Un corps d'adulte. Le corps d'une personne normale. Qui aurait vécu dans une famille normale, vivant une vie normale et qui serait venu au monde dans un endroit normal. Une personne bien différente de moi.

Nous venons pourtant tous du même endroit. La vie est apparue sur notre planète, il y a des millions d'années, dans un peu tas de poussière. Nous venons de la Terre, c'est elle qui nous a porté, qui nous porte et nous portera toujours. Parce qu'une fois que nous mourrons, que nous disparaîtrons, nous retournerons à la Terre. C'est elle qui nous a créé après tout. Il est normal qu'elle nous réclame une fois notre vie terminée. Pourtant, alors que nous venons tous du même endroit, nous ne vivons pas tous de la même façon. Nous ne suivons pas le même chemin. Nous sommes différents. Je me demande parfois si c'est une bonne chose, puis je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre et me dis, qu'au final, bon nombre d'entre nous n'ont rien en commun avec les autres hommes qui peuplent cette terre.

C'est amusant non ? De se dire que nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des amas de chair et d'os issu de la Terre et que nous finirons par moisir en son sein. Mais qu'avant d'y arriver, avant de tous nous retrouver, nous devons emprunter des chemins bien différents, qui sont parfois éloignés à des années lumières les uns des autres. Nous ne nous voyons même pas, alors que souvent, nous sommes les uns à côté des autres. Nous sommes à la fois très proches, si semblables et en même temps, à des opposés.

J'ai souvent cette pensée. Très souvent. À chaque fois que je regarde par ma fenêtre. À chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir ou que je pose les yeux sur mes mains. Différents. En bien des points. Je ressemble à beaucoup d'autres de mes semblables, je porte les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que beaucoup d'autres humains habitant sur cette terre. Pourtant, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Je fais partie d'une petite communauté, d'une race d'hommes que l'on préfère éviter. On ne me regarde pas, on ne se lie pas à moi, on ne peut m'accorder une vie normale, comme bien des gens. Non. Je n'ai pas le droit à ce genre d'existence. Je suis bien trop _différente_.

Ce n'est pas la couleur rouge de mes cheveux qui est gênante, le doré scintillant de mes yeux trop grand ou ma façon parfois étrange de sourire. Ni ma voix quelque fois trop rauque ou mon regard apathique. Non. C'est ma force qui dérange. Elle et mon passé. Qui voudrait d'une fille comme moi ? D'une nana née dans les bas quartiers, à même le caniveau ? Qui voudrait être ami avec une femme au tendance meurtrière, aux envies suicidaires et à la force monstrueuse ? Personne. Je suis le genre de personne que l'on évite, qu'on met dans une cage, que l'on enferme dans un asile ou une prison. Pas une gentille petite fille que l'on aime, protège, apprécie. Rien qu'une erreur de la nature, que l'on voudrait voir retourner à la terre. Voila ce que je suis, de quelle race je fais partie. De celle des gens que l'on utilise et manipule pour mieux les garder sous contrôle.

Pourtant, il y a longtemps, j'aurais pu avoir une vie tranquille, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Une famille, des amis. Mais dans cette ville, dans ce monde qui est le notre, ce genre de doux rêve finit vite en cauchemar. J'aurais vécu cinq ans en compagnie de cet homme qui se substitua à mon père, cette femme qui m'éleva comme si c'était sa fille et ce garçon qui aurait pu être mon frère. Jusqu'au jour où une bombe explosa la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient, les emportant loin de moi.

Un doux rêve. Un joli rêve. J'y repense parfois, m'y replonge et revois leurs visages. Malgré les années, mes souvenirs sont clairs, emplis de joie et d'allégresse. Quand la dure réalité me rappelle à l'ordre et m'oblige à replonger dans ce monde qui m'insupporte. Dans cette ville qui m'a vu naître et qui m'a tout pris. Dans ce quartier que je déteste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y vis encore. Peut-être parce que j'y suis habituée maintenant, parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire qu'utiliser ces capacités que la Terre m'a donné. C'est ça ou finir comme les filles du bâtiment d'en face, qui traînent sur le trottoir sous les fenêtres de mon appartement miteux. Et puis, que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne sais faire que ça.

Cinq litres de sang. Deux cent six os. C'est ce dont est composé un corps humain. Du sang, de la chair, des os, et des larmes. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'os que j'ai brisé, ni le nombre de litres de sang que j'ai fait couler. Mais je me souviens toujours des cris, des larmes et de la peur. Aujourd'hui encore, je les entends. Ces gens que j'ai tué, ces hommes que j'ai torturé, ces femmes qui j'ai achevé. C'est mon métier, ma vie. Avant, je le faisais juste par vengeance, pour faire payer à ceux qui m'avaient tout pris. À présent, je le fais pour pouvoir rester en vie. Pour avoir un toit au dessus de ma tête, manger à ma faim et ne pas finir sur le trottoir. Je tue pour vivre, rendant à la Terre ce qu'elle avait si durement créé. Je suis en quelque sorte, une ennemie de la Terre, de celle qui m'a porté. Mais qu'elle me comprenne. Je ne peux faire autrement.

Mes mains tremblent encore, mon cœur bat trop vite et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Assise sur le bord de ma fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur la rue au-dehors, je ressens le remord et la douleur, me confondant dans ce cauchemar que j'ai créé et duquel je ne souhaite pas sortir. Il est trop tard de toute façon. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Ce serait renier ma vengeance, pardonner à ceux qui m'ont blessé. Je ne peux faire marcher arrière. Pleurer ne sert à rien, crier ne sert à rien, le remord ne sert à rien. Sinon, j'aurais choisi de faire partie des filles sur le trottoir ou de mourir. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas. Qu'elle me pardonne. Avant que je la rejoigne.

L'eau coule sur mon visage, l'une des catins m'ayant remarqué m'observe en souriant d'un air doux. Ses cheveux roses virevoltent un moment au vent avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête devant elle et ne rompent notre échange. Si celle qui m'avait porté lui ressemblait... si seulement elle pouvait lui ressembler. Je suis certaine qu'elle me pardonnerait, qu'elle panserait mes blessures et m'assurerait que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ma mort. Que je ne serais pas châtier. Mais je sais déjà que tout cela est faux. Je suis condamnée.

Du sang. Des larmes. Et des sentiments. Chaque homme naît et meurt, retournant à la Terre, redevenant poussière, après s'être demandé ce qu'il adviendra de sa vie, de ses souvenirs et de son âme. Beaucoup disent qu'il y a un paradis et un enfer. D'autres pensent qu'il n'y a rien après la mort. Rien à part le néant et les ténèbres. Et c'est sûrement ce qu'il doit y avoir. Le paradis et l'enfer sont déjà sur là, disséminés par de-là le monde. Il y a déjà des anges et des démons, des gens torturés par les flammes de Satan et ceux bénis par les dieux. Et chacun d'entre nous finit un jour ou l'autre par connaître ses deux parties de ce monde. Tout comme je l'ai connu.

La voiture est partie, la fille aussi. D'autres ont pris sa place, tentant de trouver un client pour la nuit. La lune est claire, mon heure arrivant bientôt tandis que je quitte mon perchoir pour prendre mes affaires afin d'effectuer ma mission. Tuer. Encore et encore. Je tue les hommes qui s'accoquinent avec les catins du bordel d'en face, en échange d'un toit et d'une liasse de billets. Tel est le marché tordu que m'a proposé la gérante de l'établissement, celle-ci se substituant à cette femme qui m'a porté dans son ventre et m'a expulsé sur le trottoir avant de mourir dans le caniveau. C'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire pour moi et qu'elle puisse donner à un être dans mon genre. Et ça me va parfaitement. Prendre la vie est la seule chose que je sache faire correctement.

La porte claque dans mon dos, les cris et les pleurs s'arrêtant soudain. Encore. Encore... Ce manège va recommencer. Cet enfer va à nouveau m'engloutir avant de me rendre au jour et m'oublier. Les gens me regarderont d'un air sombre, s'écarteront sur mon passage et trembleront en ma présence. Mon cœur me fera souffrir, mes mains seront couvertes de sang, mon visage tordu par la folie et mon âme souillée par mes actes. Encore...

J'attache mes longues mèches rousses, frappent énergiquement sur mes joues basanées puis sors du bâtiment pour prendre la direction d'un immeuble plus loin, utilisé par les filles d'en face. L'enfer existe déjà. Il est là, autour de nous, et nous rendra un jour à la Terre, nous ramenant à l'état de poussière. Il ne restera rien de nous. À part des souvenirs, un nom, de la douleur et un amas de chair humaine.


End file.
